


Choose

by Trekkiehood



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Pick who dies, Psychological Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Five has been captured and tortured by the Handler. But nothing she has ever done to him can compare to the decision he has to make right now.He has to choose who dies.Allison or Vanya.Whumtober Day 2 - In the Hands of the Enemy - Pick who dies.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951012
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late but I'm really excited for it! As much as I didn't like day one, I loved this one! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support! 
> 
> Please enjoy ♥️

Five was in pain. Having a high tolerance didn’t make the pain go away, it just meant he could take more of it before he passed out. His arms trembled and he knew he wouldn’t be jumping for a while, even if he could clear his head. He didn’t know what the Handlers game was. There was no reason to keep him alive. He’d proven that every other time he had been captured by her. No deal ever made to him was accepted or carried through. It always ended in worse problems than she started off with. 

He would get out of this one. He would make her pay. There was no question in that matter. So why was she dragging this out?

“Five,” Her voice sang with faux sweetness. “There’s something I need for you to do for me.”

His restraints were released, causing him to fall to the ground, barely catching himself. “No.” was all he said. He tried to think of a witty remark or something sarcastic to throw at her. He couldn’t think of anything, and holding himself up on all fours was difficult enough at the moment. And he still needed to stand up. 

“Oh, come now, Five. Don’t be stubborn.” She grabbed his arm, helping him. The contact stung and Five hissed, jerking away. His back slammed against the wall behind him, causing his eyes to slam shut as he attempted to breathe through the pain. 

The Handler made a disapproving sound, “See, bad things happen when you resist. Plus, I don’t think you’ll want to miss this one.” She smiled at him and started walking away. “Well come on,” she waved him forward. 

He followed her at a slow pace, wrapping his arms around him. He felt hot and sticky but also cold. Not the normal cold but the cold that set at the very center of your bones. 

“You see, Five. We have a problem. You aren’t the same person that you used to be. So I’ve decided that I may have to force you back into who you are meant to be." 

Five growled, "I'm not meant to be a killer. You made me one!" 

"Yes, well I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree on this one, dear.”

They reached a room with a glass wal. The glass was thick, likely bulletbroof. The lights were turned off in the room, causing it to be dark, only the light from the hall they wehre currently in reaching the edge around the glass. 

“Well, go on in,” she motioned smiling. 

“And what if I say no?” He said, holding on to his defiance. 

She frowned as if very upset by the idea, “You wouldn’t like the outcome.” Then almost as an after thought, “And niether would your family.” 

Five froze. “No,” he growled, “don’t bring them into this!”

“Oh it’s far too late for that, Five. Go in. Now.” Her voice left no room for argument.

He stepped in and the lights flickered on. “No.” The word was breathed more than said. In front of him sat two chairs. On the right, Allision sat tied down, glaring daggers around the thick gag in her mouth. Whether it was at him or at the glass he really couldn’t be sure. On the left was Vanya, she was tied down as well, and her eyes held the dullness that only her medication could cause. He supposed the Commision didn’t want to risk a third apocalypse. 

“You have a decision to make.” Came the Handler’s voice over a loud speaker. There was a gun. Sitting on a table between the two girls. Five walked up, he was shaking even more than before. He chekced it. One bullet. He should have seen this coming. He really should have seen this coming. 

“That’s right Five, one bullet. You have five minutes to put a bullet in someone’s brain. Should you fail, they both die. And don’t even think about a little heroic self-sacrifice moment, should that happen they will both die. It would simply be a lose-lose situation. Choose wisely, my little assassin. Your time starts now.”

Five couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He never wanted to kill. Never. But this time, he didn’t know if he could. But if he didn’t. They both died. It would be just as if he had killed them both. Out of anything they’d ever done to him, this was the worst, 

He looked between his sisters, hands shaking, heart pounding. Both were gagged, Allison likely because of her power, but Vanya likely to keep her quiet. There was a plan in his. Obviosuly. But the fact that these where the two siblings chosen. 

He didn’t want to kill any of them. But they had to know that his favourite had always been Vanya. They had the entire timeline at their exposal, it wouldn’t be that hard to check. But they put her against Allison. The only other girl. The only mother. The only one with a child. The only other one where killing went deeper than just his family. Deeper than his own mind. 

Allison had a daughter. Claire needed a mother. 

He needed Vanya. 

There was no right answer, 

“Three minutes, Five.” 

He hadn’t moved. How could he. He was staring at the gun. Put anyone against one of his sibling and they would have been dead already. Put two siblings against eachother and he didn’t know what to do. He’d gladly turn the gun on himself but she had warned him against that. What would be the point if they both died? There would be no point!

“One minute, Five.” The Handler’s voice had grown more dissaproving. She probably expected this to be done by now. He rarely hesitated in the kill. But this was different. Everyone he’d ever killed had been for his family. Now he had to kill one of them. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. 

“Thirty seconds.”

He finally looked up. Allison had a daughter. Vanya had caused two apocolypses. 

Allison tried to mother him and treated him like a child. Vanya was the only one who would listen to him like he was an adult.

Allison was his sister. Vanya was both his sister and his friend.

But Claire needed Allison. He couldn’t take a mother away from her child. He’d done that too often. He needed Vanya and Claire needed Allison. 

All the times in the apocolypse he’d called for Grace. All the times he thought he would be okay if his mom had just been there. 

“Five,” there was a sigh. 

“Four,” No! He couldn’t!

“Three,” He leveled the gun at Vanya. Allison screamed through her gag. 

“Two,” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling the tears in his eyes. 

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. There was the sound of the shot, Allison’s muffled screams, and the door sliding open behind him. He dropped the gun, feeling like he was going to throw up. It was like his first kill. No worse than his first kill. That had been for his family. This time it was his family.

“Well, Five,” The Handler’s voice only made the sinsation worse. “That took far longer than it should have, but you succeeded.” Then she muttered, “If only barely.” 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. 

Hot tears stung his face. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. 

“Five!” His head hurt and nothing was right. “Five, I need you to look at me!” He couldn’t open his eyes, someone was pulling him up, when had he sat down? “Five, listen, I don’t know what you’re seeing, but you need to wake up now.”

Wake up? He couldn’t wake up. This was real. He’d killed his sister. He was a monster. He’d already known that though. Now everyone else would too. There was no excuse, not really. Sure he’d saved Allison, but he’d still killed Vanya. Sweet innocent Vanya who never meant to hurt anyone. 

“Five!” 

Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Hadn’t they done enough? Hadn’t he done enough?

“Luther, carry him, he’s not waking up and we need to get him out of here fast.” 

Luther? 

His eyes finally opened a crack. His family was there but, how? It had only been him, the Handler, Allison, and Vanya’s lifeless body. But, no, he wasn’t in that room. Where was he?”

“Five?” The voice sent shards of ice through his heart. “Five, it’s going to be okay, just calm down, we’re going to get you out of here!” 

The tears where coming again. It was impossible. Impossible. “You’re dead,” he whispered to the person standing over him, the person holding his hand, the person who couldn’t be Vanya because Vanya was dead and he had killed her. 

“No, no, FIve, I’m fine, I’m okay. I’m right here. Whatever you saw in there, it wasn’t real. It was a simulation.”

“No, No, No!” It wasn’t that he wanted it to be true. It was that it had to have been It was so real. It had to be real. 

“The Handler, she-”

“The Handler is dead, Five. Remember? 1962? The barn? She’s dead.”

“But-” Everything came back to him and he cried out with the sudden rush of memories. 1963. The barn. The Handler. Making it back. Everything being okay. Being taken. He was put in a room. Chained up. They didn’t like his stubborness. They wanted… something. He couldn’t even remember now what it was. So they said they where going to use an experiment. That’s when the Handler had shown up and evrything had gotten worse. That’s when he had killed his sister. 

“It’s okay, Five. We have you now.” 

His only response was to burst into tears. 

“We have to get him out of here, now.” Someone said. 

Five gladly let the darkness surround him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'll try to get day 3 out soonish. 
> 
> Idk if they are all going to be TUA stories but we shall see. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie


End file.
